I Wanna See Your Peacock, Cock, Cock
by klcm
Summary: There is one part of Derek Morgan that Penelope really wants to see


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...**

**A/N:**** based **_on Katy Perry's song Peacock... I am waaaay too inspired By the songs in my itunes!_

_I seem overly into ONEshot's lately... but I was told it didn't matter! Shall be working on the other's as of tomorrow =) _

_Until then..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Wanna See Your Peacock, Cock, Cock -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

She had him eating out of the palm her hand almost. Had had for the last 16 days. Would have for the rest of her breathing life and well into her spiritual life. She'd made that a vow.

Now she was hungry, but he wasn't buying it. He was being a gentleman, he was being professional, he was doing this properly.

Yet Penelope didn't want things done properly. Penelope wanted dangerous, feisty, spur of the moment, heated and she wanted it now. She was fed up waiting. She was ready.

She got up, straightened her dress down and left her office. She walked down the hallway, her heels leaving a noise in the wake of her walk, her hips swaying and with it the skirt of the dress; she pulled her curls around, arranging them.

Her shift was over; it was nothing to do with professionalism now. After all, Penelope tried her hardest to no mingle pleasure and profession. It wasn't her standard.

Or so she said.

Her palms splayed out on the glass door of the bullpen, her rings connecting with the glass, and she pushed through, Derek was in the darkened bull pen, his handsome features lit up by the light of his computer. It was well after clock off time, but she'd deliberately done this.

Waited to pounce.

As if sensing her, he looked up and his face illuminated in a large smile.

"Well there's the woman of my dreams." He mused as he flexed back into his chair, it tilting with his slight weight shift.

"Oh don't I know it." She said with a wink and slid onto his desk, her body blocking the computer screen. "Gonna come home?"

"To whose?"

Penelope leant forward, her cleavage looking splendid ample to Derek's eye. "Well, I wanna see something, so either works."

"Oh yeah... and what's that then, Baby Girl?"

"Well usually when a man professes his undying love for a woman, and she does it back... usually..."

"Penelope..." Derek groaned.

Penelope's eyes flew up and she didn't even bother to hide the hurt she was feeling. "You know what... don't bother."

Derek watched her leave, her posture hurt, he then jumped from his seat and ran after her, he grabbed her hand as she made it into the corridor and spun her around before she could snap her arm away from his grasped.

"Just forget about it, Derek."

"Baby Girl, hear me out." Derek pleaded.

"On what, Derek? It's been over a fortnight and all you wanna do is cuddle. It makes me begin to believe that years of being the nonexistent fat girl in your life were for a reason."

"Whoa! You were never nonexistent."

"You never wanted me." Penelope told him, he knew it was the truth.

He'd run from the truth, made it out that he never wanted Penelope, but that wasn't the case anymore. He had her, _right-where-he-wanted-her_, and he was not, for the life of him, letting her go. Ever.

"But I do now." Derek told her and moved back to bring her closer. "What's the rush?"

"Why won't you just give in?"

"Why the rush, Baby Girl?" He asked her again, more delicately.

"I've wasted too much time, Handsome, I just don't want to anymore." Penelope admitted and looked up at him. "I want to know if you live up to my expectations and dreams."

"And that's a reason I didn't want parade around." Derek said teasingly and Penelope smacked his arm.

"It's just this Baby Girl, wants to see Big Daddy's peacock." Penelope told him, her tone was seductively low and Derek gulped as he felt her hand run down his leg.

He was so thankful for dim lighting, but to avoid being caught pushed her into her office and out of the way.

As they parted his mind caught up, damn, he was getting hard.

Derek groaned, "Once we start this, this is the sealing of our love deal, Baby. The next steps that piece of paper and the spawn..."

"I'm game if you are." Penelope cut in confidently.

"Well then, be at mine in 30 minutes." Derek said and left, Penelope stood with a happy smile. She knew the moment they were back in close proximity she wouldn't withhold and if Derek didn't like what she had to offer, he wasn't worth it.

Somehow she knew the amount of times his hand had gone up and under her shirt he liked it already. So she finally packed up and went home to prepare the best she could.

Derek sat at home, waiting for Penelope; he had himself a beer, a glass of waiting for Penelope.

It felt like an eternity since he told her he was in love with her. It'd been easy once he'd gotten over the stuttering and the nerves. Once he had said it first, he couldn't stop and in return she'd responded the same. It'd been a long awaited love and it wasn't lost on either side.

Derek had never been happier, but he knew there was one thing that would make him reach his happiest and that would be to see Penelope naked before he ravished every inch of her lily white definition of a Goddess' body.

The thought of it made him need to walk, he needed to calm himself, but he was a little too late as the doorbell went.

Opening it, Penelope stood there wrapped up in a ruby red raincoat that matched her lips, her hair covered in droplets of water from the light drizzle outside. The sight was breathing taking.

"Ready?" She asked him and she noticed him gulp and nod his head gently. Penelope winked at him as she came in. "Why are you scared of me?"

"Because this is what my life's been waiting for."

Penelope just did the one thing she could then. "You mean this?" She got it over and done with; she undid the jacket and turned back to him. She was completely naked under the raincoat, so now she stood completely starker's with a killer pair of black patent six inch stilettos and a teasing, seductive, horny grin.

Derek's eyes roamed the curves she was showing him and he had to admit, she was better in real life. His fantasies of her didn't even come close to what she looked like now. None did her any justice at all and that was saying something.

"Damn." He said as a hand ran across the back of his neck. "Look at you." Penelope began to cover up at that tone of voice he used. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's too full on." Penelope told him, her face showed pure embarrassment. "I knew it would be."

"Hell no!" Derek near enough shouted, not wasting any more time. "It was just what I needed." He replied and to prove it striped down to his boxers. "Coat off." He commanded and Penelope slipped it off with ease and elegance, letting it fall to the floor. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"One more thing." Penelope pointed out and put a finger to her lips. "I wanna see your pea_cock_, Handsome, you've seen my lady garden before I got to see the one thing I've held out waiting."

"Mm impatience suits you, Baby Girl." Derek mused dreamily as he listened to her.

"Peacock now, Sugar."

His fingers fiddled with his boxers, she could see his bulge through the thin material and it only aroused her more. "By the way, Penelope. My peacock is anything but small."

"I didn't mean it literal, it's a nickname that..."

Before she could finish Derek pushed his boxers down and dropped them. His sex drive completely spent with the wait, he needed to feel a woman. Well not just a woman, more like Penelope. He needed her to refuel him.

"Wow! That is definitely not what I expected." She whispered amazed. "That's some architecture you got hidden away! You really are an all packing agent!"

Derek laughed. "I think we're equal at last."

"Well I've reached the pot of gold at the end of my rainbow that's for sure." She spoke into the silent air as Derek stepped out of his boxers and went for her. "Is mamma getting some loving?"

"You best believe it, Baby Doll. You broke me. I'm gonna make up to you the time I wasted wanting to do this dating malarkey properly."

"There's not enough hours to do so."

"Well we better not hesitate to start." He told her and picked her up like she was as light as a feather, kissing her, touching her, wanting her, teasing her, preparing her. "You can have as much of this peacock as you so want."

"Once I've taken a bite of heaven I don't stop." She warned him between kisses.

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere all night long." Derek responded to her delicately and proceeded to take her to the bedroom where he truly did make up for the neglect he'd shown her.

He now wished he'd just taken her that night.

Even if tonight was completely perfect.

**I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock**

**Oh my God no exaggeration  
Not all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shared a tear  
I'm so unprepared  
You've got the finest architecture  
And on the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Wanna See Your Peacock, Cock, Cock -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Love to that song =P The lyrical contents is brilliant all the way through! _

_Hope you liked it! Lemme know!_


End file.
